winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy
Princess Ivy is the leader of the Universal Circle, as well as one of three Princesses of Fantasy. She is also one of two keepers of the Enchanted Stars. At first, she is known as Valory. Personality and Traits Ivy is very kind, but she can also be stubborn. At first she is shy and completely unaware of her true family, origin, and even name. As time goes on, however, she learns of her true origins and such and becomes braver, and emotionally stronger, as well as a lot more selfless. She cares deeply for her friends and family, and will do what she has to to keep them safe. Many people judge her when they first see her eyes, commonly recognizing it as Valtor's Mark, but not taking time to hear why it is there. Despite her flaws, Ivy accepts herself and considers herself a decent person. She takes responsibility seriously, thinks about things before she does anything too risky, and uses her creativity to help out when she needs to. Ivy is a very smart girl, but she knows when tender love & care is needed over brains and knowledge. Series & Fan Series History Ivy is one of three daughters to Queen Liliana and Valtor and is also one of three Princesses of Fantasy. The other two being her older sister Jewel, and her twin sister Sara. Ivy was originally born on Fantasy with her twin, and were supposed to be raised by Queen Liliana and King Charmlen, but Fantasy was attacked by the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, accompainied by the unknown fourth Ancestral Witch, Nyoma. They were specifically looking for the power of the Enchanted Stars, which had been passed from Jewel to both Sara and Ivy. Liliana and Charmlen tried to transport the girls to some of Liliana's extended family on earth, little did they know that another family was trying to send one of their own to some family on Fantasy, and because of the unstable dark magic on Fantasy, Sara was switched with Amy, who was thought to be Ivy's twin as it didn't show they had been switched. So the earth girl girl who was originally supposed to be named Sara grew up as Amy, and also thought as Ivy's twin, and Ivy's real twin who was supposed to be named Amy, grew up as Sara. Ivy, however was not switched. Both Amy and Ivy were kidnapped by the Ancestrals and Valtor after this when Liliana and Charmlen were busy with some of their minion creations. Valtor, under the Ancestral Mark (A mark much like his own, only in the shape of an "A") thanks the the witches, did not remember that even though Liliana was married to Charmlen, that Valtor was the twins' and Jewel's birth father. Jewel was also turned into a spirit, much like Bloom's older sister Daphne, by the witches while trying to protect her sisters. Valtor tried to put his mark on both twins, but only half succeeded. Because of the switch, Amy was unportected of spells like Ivy, and thus was put under the mark, Ivy however, was protected by spells thanks to Liliana and Jewel, and wasn't put under the mark, but because she was merely a baby, the mark deflected and became a scar in and on her eyes permanently. Both girls were put under spells so they couldn't remember anything and so that they thought they were Valtor's daughters (which technically they were, but only Liliana knew/remembered at this point) and then Valtor gave them new names: Ivy became Valory, and Amy became Vallentina. Valtor made a duplicate of himself to take care of the twins while the real him aided the witches. After turning Fantasy into a boring wasteland of nothing, the witches and Valtor moved on, first to the realm of Waves, turning it into a dry dessert, and then to Domnio. On Domino, two year-old's Ivy and Amy snuck onto the battlefeild between Valtor and Oritel & Marion. Just as Valtor created a portal and was fighting Marion and Orital to seal them inside, he noticed the twins and while he used his magic to get Amy to safety, he sent Ivy into the portal, sending her deep into Domino's core, which was a freezing ice pit by the time she got there thanks to the Ancestrals. Even though Ivy was only two, she earned her magic winx before she blacked out in the portal and was able to use it to escape the core of Domino. After such, she went to earth, living in the forest and raising herself. Just before her fifth birthday, she met Trinity, and the two became fast friends. Ivy earned her Charmix by opening up to Trinity about what happened before she came to earth, even though she was scared to tell anyone. Trinity knew of her own origins as the rightful Princess of Waves thanks to dreams from her sister Isabella. The two soon decided to go to Magix and try living in the dimension they were born in. By age six, they met a boy named Dannen and he and Ivy became practically inseperable, and were a couple by age ten. Ivy earned her enchantix not long after they became a couple by saving him from drowning, which confused them both as Ivy didn't know of her true origins and Dannen hadn't said his. At age thirteen, Ivy and Trinity attended Beta Academy long enough to graduate so they could learn to use their fairy powers better. At age sixteen, they moved back to earth, bringing Dannen with them and found out about the winx, and instead of going to Magix, decided to use a careful servalance system to keep an eye on them, knowing that Bloom was the fairy of the Dragon Fire and would most likely soon run into the duplicate Valtor that was frozen in the Omega dimension, or possibly the real Valtor trapped in the Omega dimension, but not frozen or in easy sight. Ivy and Trinity earn their believix, harmonix, and sirenix before making their first appearances. Season 1 Ivy does not appear in this season. Season 2 Ivy does not appear in this season. Season 3 Ivy does not appear in this season. Season 4 Ivy does not appear in this season. Season 5 Ivy does not appear in this season. Fan Series Movie: The Lost Fairy Ivy makes her first appearance along with Trinity battling Eclispe, the unknown fourth member of the Trix, outside of Alfea. During the battle, the winx come outside along with several students and Miss Faragonda to see what's going on. Before the end of the battle, Ivy and Trinity are knocked out by one of Eclipse's attacks and after Eclipse leaves, are taken to Alfea's infirmary. When Ivy and Trinity wake up, they explain what happened and why they are there, telling the Winx about the real Valtor they suspect has been released by Eclipse and they also explain a variety of other things involving themsleves, but at this time, Ivy does not know of her true origins, and thus introduces herseld as Valory. However, Miss Faragonda has her suspitions about her, but she doesn't make them known. Ivy and Trinity discuss many things with the Winx over the next few days and even battle Amy, whom Ivy hadn't known the whereabouts of for several years. Ivy and Trinity begin sharing a room and teaching with the Winx. During a lesson, Valtor and the Trix (now including Eclipse) show up, and begin destroying Alfea. Ivy, thinking he was purposely trying to kill her and not knowing he is under the Ancestral Mark, has a strong hatred towards Valtor, and takes him on alone whiel Trinity and the others battle the Trix. During the battle, Ivy notices the mark in Valtor's eyes, and she also notices details in things he says that make her suspicious about her true origins. After the battle, Ivy asks Miss Faragonda if she thinks there's any way for her to learn more about herself or possibly uncover something that would lead her to more information on her family. Miss Faragonda, knowing that Ivy is close to discovering who she truly is and knowing herself at this point, sends her to the Enchanted Library to see Persila, the keeper of the library, and ask her. Upon Ivy's request, Trinity accompanies her. At the Enchanted Library, when Persila does a book search, all the books that present themselves hold little to no helpful information on Ivy. But, one book called, "The History of Fantasy" falls off the shelf, opening itself to a page. When Ivy picks up the book, glancing at the turned to page while motioning to put it back on the shelf, notices her name and reads the sentence her eyes land on, and then going on the reading the whole paragraph, revealing who she really is and consequently from shock, Ivy faints. When she awakens, she doesn't want to believe what she remembers reading before she fainted was real, but Persila and Trinity convince her to at least take the book back to Alfea and investigate the information further. When Ivy returns to Alfea, she does exactly this and begins asking Miss Faragonda about it. Soon, she accepts what she has learned and begins going by her real name, Ivy. Somehow, Amy is freed of Valtor's Mark and comes to Alfea, explaing herself to Ivy. After a while, Ivy noticies something's amiss, as things on the Trix and Valtor have been quiet for a while. She learns through her visions that the Ancestrals have come back thanks to Valtor and the Trix, and that's why things have been so quiet; the witches are planning something. Upon discovering this, she, Amy, Trinity and Bloom go to Persila and ask for help. Persila then tells them of an ancient group called "The Universal Circle", made up of six warriors, three sets of twins, that possessed the three main powers of the magic dimension: The Dragon Flame, The Water Stars, and The Enchantments. Persila also reveals that the Enchantments is another name for the enchanted stars. After this, the girls meet Lily, Bloom's twin, and then go on to restore Fantasy and Waves, discovering Trinity's parents and sister Erica, then Ivy's parents. Or so they think. Hardly before Ivy and Amy can adjust to their new lives back as the Princesses of Fantasy, Charmlen becomes sick, and Liliana reveals to them he's in danger of dying, and that it is best they not interfear with magic. Ivy suspects that something is going on that Liliana isn't telling them, and she goes to Persila, and finds that Valtor is her, her sister, and Jewel's real father, and not because of spells or dark magic, but because of love. True love. Ivy confronts Liliana and she confesses. Even though she does love Charmlen, she admits it's in a brotherly way instead of how she feels aboout Valtor, even after everything he's done and so many years. And thus she says it is probably for the best that Charmlen is sick, however it is obvious she is still quiet distrought and upset by it. Ivy and Amy decide to find Valtor and try to reason with him, and so using what little knowledge they have, they find Valtor, but when they try to reason with him, it quickly turns into a battle, and this makes Ivy mad. She pins Valtor against the wall after he hits Amy with an attack and tries to get through to him, and she sees the Ancestral Mark in his eyes, and realizes that that's why he's been the way he has to her and Amy. Because of this, Ivy turns her anger on the Ancestrals, the ones that put the mark on him in the first place. She grabs Amy and they free Valtor from the mark, but they don't have any time to explain what's going on before the Ancestrals and the Trix show up. They battle long and hard, but with Valtor on their side, Ivy and Amy triumph, knocking the Ancestrals and Trix unconsious for the time being. They then quickly take Valtor back to Fantasy, away from the witches before they can wake up and cause anymore trouble. Once on Fantasy, Valtor and Liliana are reunited and pick up almost where they left off, and are obviously very much still in love. Ivy and Amy go back to Alfea to update the Winx and Lily. Upon their arrival, Bloom gives them a message from Miss Faragonda that she wishes to speak with them, so they go to see what she needs. Miss Faragonda introduces them to a girl named Sara, whom Roxy brought to Magix to meet the winx, noticing she seems to ahve a magical quality to her and the fact the Sara said she's always loved things to do with magic and fairies and always wanted to be one. Immediently Ivy notices a likeness between herself and Sara, and she feels a strong magic energy coming from her. She also feels a kind of strong connection to Sara she cannot explain. She quickly noticies the magical qualities Roxy saw, but she also noticies a large amout of disbelief and self-doubt in Sara. Trying to help Sara believe in herself and looking to see if there could be any proof to show her she does belong in Magix, Ivy goes to Persila and accidently discovers that Sara and Amy were switched, meaning that Sara is actually her sister, and also learning that Amy is an earth fairy of Stars, which is why their powers were similar, and a difference wasn't noticed. She explains her findings to Sara and finally Sara lets herself believe in what all has happened, causing her to earn a full believix right then. Ivy then takes Sara back to Fantasy to explain things to Amy, as well as their parents. Jewel appears right before Ivy begins to explain, wanting to here for herself, having known something seemed different after Liliana tried to transport Amy to earth and supposedly failed. Once the news is annouced, Liliana profusely apologizes to Sara, feeling quiltly that it was her fault Sara had to grow up away from her real family. Liliana also apologizes to Amy for the same reason. After this, Ivy and Amy share what they call their, "last hug as sisters" before Amy goes to Alfea to talk to Roxy, as they are both earth fairies. Sara seems to be incredibly happy over the new discovery, and this makes Ivy happy for her. After their discovery a few days later, the Ancestral Witches interrupt Ivy and Sara trying to bond with their family, and are clearly after Valtor, but after some of the things they've been through in the past few days, Ivy is determined not to let the witches harm him or capture him, and because she doesn't want to loose the family she just got, Sara fights along side her. Liliana also doesn't want to loose Valtor, and uses her crown to transform into a fairy form of her own to help fight. She claims she has lost enough family thanks to the witches, and isn't going to loose anymore or any she just got back. It is during this battle that both Sara and Ivy seem to develope a special connection to the nine nymphs of Magix, revealed to really be ten because one is always forgotten. But the connection seems to be stronger for Sara than Ivy, as they grant Sara an alternate Sirenix to fight with, since she seems to be doing poorly, mostly because of her lower transformation level, but also because of her inexperience with magic. Somehow, Sara and Ivy manage to trap the witches, and use a convergance spell to lock them away in Fantasy's dugeon, but keeping a close eye to make sure they don't escape. Ivy and Sara return to Alfea and update the girls on everything, and discover that Amy has decided to stay in Magix, after finding out that even though Sara grew up in her place, the people that raised Sara were only human relatives of Amy's real parents, and Amy has decided she wants to wait to meet her real parents anyway. Sara is told by the nymphs that they have prepared a different kind of sirenix quest for her to complete the sirenix they gave her, and before she begins, a celebration is held on Fantasy to celebrate it's comeback. More coming soon. Appearance Civilan Ivy has albino blonde hair that is ankle-length, but is usually in a hight ponytail that makes it stop at her knees. She has pale skin, and her eyes are very unique. Her right eye is blue, and her left is mint green, also her eyes do not have visible pupils, and they have Valtor's Mark scared into/on them. She is seen in two main outfits: In the first, she wears a a blue, sleeveless turtle neck middrift top that has a gold heart elbom on it similar to Bloom's Charmix pin. She wears pale blue jeans, and high-heel pumps that have blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels. Her hair is also in a high ponytial with her bangs combed to the right side of her face. In the second, she wears a blue and white striped baggy shirt with one sleeve over a blue spaghetti-strap tank top. She wears dark blue denim jeans and blue boots that match her tank top. Her hair is worn down, her bangs remain unchanged. In this outfit she is sometimes seen wearing two bangles on each arm. Magic Winx We only see this transformation in Ivy's flashbacks from when she was very young. It consists of a light pinkthree-quarter length one sleeved top over a periwinkle tank top and a matching periwinkle skirt. She wears a light pink wrist glove on her left arm, and a periwinkle one on her right arm. She wears a light pink ankle boot on her right foot, and a periwinkle one on her left. Her wings are round tipped. The top halves are pink, and the bottom halves are periwinkle blue. Her hair is in two buns. Enchantix We only see this transformation in Ivy's flashbacks and in some rare cases where she uses it for the fairy dustaccess. Her hair has two sides that pull together in the back to form a little bun. Her bangs now have one very loose small ponytail on the left side. The rest of her hair is loose and free-flowing. She also wears a small gold crown with a blue jewel. Her outfit consists of a deep violet dress with a hot pink belt with a blue jewel on it, holding a semi-transparent cyan sarong in place. Instead of gloves, on her upper right arm and left wrist, she she has two semi-transparent "sleeves" held in place by blue wrap-around bands. Her shoes start above her ankles, resembling her "sleeves" and leading to the blue heel-less sandals on her feet, each with three hot pink jems and one gold. Her fairy dust buttle is a cyan heart with a yellow star and silver and pink decals on a set of pink wire-frame wings. It sits on a garter-type hot pink band on her thigh. Her wings are violet, blue, and hot pink with cyan, blue, gold, and hot pink bokeh and sparkle detailing. A total of six gold jems hang from each of her wings. Believix Ivy's believix is a cyan blue middrift top with hot pink, gold streaked ruffles attatched to the three-quarter length sleeves under an indigo sweet-heart neckline tube top with blue streaks on the left brest and on the ruffle trim. She wears an indigo skirt with a pink belt that has a semi-transparent cyan blue ruffle on the right side. There is also gold ruffling under the skirt. She dons cyan blue wrist gloves with ogold trimming on the edges. She wears platform indigio pumps with gold beading on top of cyan blue socks with a pink border at the top. Her bangs become mostly straight and are more relaxed. A pink bow holds her hair in a relaxed ponytail on the left side of her head. Sophix In Ivy's Sophix, her top is changed into a indigo tube top under a grass-like pale green top. She now wears a pale green grass skirt with a pink belt. Her shoes become indigo wedges with pale green straps winding up to her knee where they turn to a pale green ruffle. There is also a gold decal on the top of her foot. Her sleeves & gloves are exchanged for purple gypsy sleeves. Her hair remains the same, but her previously pink hair ribbon holding her ponytail has changed to a hot pink rose. She also dons a cyan choker. Lovix In Ivy's Lovix, her dress has changed to a cyan, pink, and violet dress lined with lavendar colored fur. She dons a purple-bow garder on her left leg that is also lined with lavendar fur. Her shoes have become light indigo and cyan boots with light pink socks. Her ponytail is held in place by a furry light-pink hair tie to match her socks. Harmonix Ivy's Harmonix consists of a purple top with bokeh detailing and a ruffle. Her hair is in a high ponytail on ht eright sideof her head, her bangs consolidated to three braids, one of which wraps around into her ponytail. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also cyan blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is purple with bokeh detailing to match her top. Her shoes are similar to Enchantix, but have pink an dblue ribbons wrapping around her legs up to her thighs with purple wedge heels. Sirenix Coming Soon... Magical Powers and Abilities Ivy has star & light based powers that manifest as stars and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive star walls & sheilds. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures, she also tends to have visions and can sense things very easily in battle situations. She can also use her scepter to turn herself and others invisible. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. However, there is one contrarity to this. When she is calm and using love to fuel her power, it is even stronger than when she is inraged or angry. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairies in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Enchanted Stars, which are the formation of a mixture of the Water Stars and the Dragon Flame. Ivy hails from Fantasy, and has inheritated the power of the Enchanted Stars, like her sister Sara, from her older sister Jewel. However, she also has a certain amout of control over the dark side of the Enchanted Stars because of the slight dark magic she inheritated from Valtor. Ivy, having the power of the Enchanted Stars, has mostly light and star based powers. She can use these powers for a multitude of things, but she commonly uses the for offensive and attacks. She is seen to have strong healing magic, and has been seen using her magic to light up her eyes to see in the dark, but this is very rarely seen. She can also use her magic to create light shows. Ivy also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Curiosities *'Birthday:' January 1st *'Zodiac Sign:' Capricorn *'Fairy Sign:' Pegasus *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry Ice Cream *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite Hobby: '''Writing or Drawing *'Favorite Pet:' Muffles, the kitten *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Dannen *'Best Friend:' Trinity or Sara *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Anything Creative *'Hates:' Cleaning *'Favorite Music: Pop & Rock *'''Favorite Shoes: Wedges or Platforms *'Favorite Subject:' Magical History *'''Favorite Spell: '''Starry Eyed Gallery Ivy's Harmonix.png Ivy's Magic Winx.png Ivy Enchantix 2.png Base 278 by winx base-d60vazr.png Ivy's Harmonix With Background.png Ivy Elementix.png Ivy In Transit.png Ivy Truix.png Concept Art Ivy Harmonix Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Ivy's Harmonix Ivy Enchantix Concept Art 2.jpg|Early Concept Art of Ivy's Enchantix Ivy Enchantix Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art for Ivy's Enchantix Ivy Casual Concept Art.jpg|Early Concept for Ivy's Casual Wear Ivy Believix concept art.jpg|Early Concept for Ivy's Believix Ivy Sirenix Concept Art.png|Concept Art of Ivy's Sirenix Trivia *Despite being a Sirenix Level fairy, Ivy is seen using transformations as old as her Enchantix. While it is known she uses her Enchantix mostly for fairy dust acess, and her Lovix for cold environments, it is unknown why she uses the others. *Some sources say that the name "Ivy" means eternity and some say that it means "born under evil" both meaings could particially be behind Ivy's name, as Ivy's power is claimed to have been around for eternity, and her father was evil when under the Ancestral Mark, hensing the "born undr evil" reference. *Ivy loves to write and draw, especially fictional things. This shows how she and Sara are very much alike, as they both enjoy fictional creations and creative activies. They both also seem to have slightly over active imaginations from time to time. *Ivy tends to be fought by the Ancestral Witches and the Trix a lot by herself. She also is shown to have known/met Eclipse and Nyoma in the past. *Ivy earns her tranformations quite early compared to the Winx, but this is possibly because of the multipule traumas she has been through, and it could also be because of her immensly strong powers. *She can sense when her family is indanger and she is shown to almost automatically know when something is amiss. Namely when there is an imposter amungst her or when she is being lied to or not told something. *It is unknown how Ivy came to own her scepter that she usues frequently *It is interesting to note that, even though they weren't really sisters, Ivy and Amy have an almost an identical appearance. It is also interesting how it went unnoticed that Amy had different powers. *Ivy's Enchantix Design has changed drastically since the planning stages. Originally, she was supposed to wear a pink skirt & top set, but this design was completely scraped. Also, in the first concept design, her hair was supposed to be in a ponytail. *Ivy's Believix Design from the early concept arts was completely changed. *Bases for some of the pictures of Ivy are from here & here. *Jewel, Ivy's older sister, has simularties to Bloom's older sister Daphne. The most noticible being that they wre/are both nymphs of Magix and they help their little sisters in times of need, often through dreams *No one knows how or why Ivy has visions, but they are very helpful, even if they may be scary at the time she recieves them. Category:Fairies Category:Fan made fairy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters